ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
Spotlight Request Hi. I Love Writing Wiki looks pretty good in general; as I think you know based on your request, the only tweaks it needs for a spotlight are the mainpage. The protection needs to be lowered, and it would be nice if you could find some pictures to add in there -- even little icons for things. You could possibly set up a portal to the main story types or to some of the other options in your menus (eg. "stories", "Reviews", "Ratings" etc...). Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of that page and I will check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi again. Yes -- the intermediate level protection (anons and new users) is fine for editing. For moving you can have it sysop protected if you like. Thanks for sprucing up the main page a bit -- I like the slider :). I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi. Actually your logo is not ideal given that it has the wiki name. Something purely graphical would be better. Just the quill pen for example. But you don't have to find the image or the tagline unless you want to do so -- our community development team can do that for you. If you do want to request something, please put it on the original Spotlight request so they see it :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Sup Bro! Im an eccentric, fun-loving, drama student who loves to write! Im also a friend of Bird irl. Whats up?Falling into Darkness (talk) 13:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiiii I got a tumblr. http://stormyskies12.tumblr.com But I have no idea how it works x3 Help? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 05:23, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know that Leo had a tumblr... Anyways, probably just like adding pics to my blog or writing and all of that. (When I'm on my dashboard, I see icons for this, but I don't think they apply to my blog) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:02, October 18, 2013 (UTC) XD thanks (I'm not too good with these things xP) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 19:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't you still have to add Stormy to the Staff list in the Community Messages? xD Ciel PhantomhiveBlack Butler 01:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem ;D Ciel PhantomhiveBlack Butler 22:10, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I think i'll go with light green and black :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloody! Thx for everything! I'll make sure to reread over the rules! Your awesome Blueruler2 (talk) 02:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Green and Icy blue plz :3 CarcinoGeneticist 04:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) take a guess at my colours go on go on I know you can do it no okay they are green (#246830) and blue (#003D67) heheheheheheheheh okay bye Leopardclaw Hang there like fruit, my soul 19:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: THAT SOUNDS LOVELY. I WOULD ENJOY A DARK PURPLE AND WHITE!!??? YAHH. Oooh, and I am working on my October story and I need to rush cause im gonna be busy this week so I have to finish it this weekend or most of it yeah? :O [[User:Honeyrose34|'Why does it']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' hurt so?]] 00:14, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cobalt blue and black please ;D Ciel PhantomhiveBlack Butler 01:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! And if you can't, just any normal blue is fine ;D Ciel PhantomhiveBlack Butler 03:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) December Featured User Can you put up the December Featured User thread up? Because I honestly don't know who's up for election. :/ [[User:Honeyrose34|'''Why does it]][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' hurt so?]] 20:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) That's true. Okay :D [[User:Honeyrose34|'''Why does it]][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' hurt so?]] 22:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am :3 I love writing fictional stories, and I love the way words can be woven together into intricate plots. Before joining WFW and, later by extension, here, I didn't have any real way to get feedback on my stories, and that means it's hard to improve my writing. WFW helped me start getting feedback, and I love it when people love my stories. I have a lot of friends there, but in some ways, ILWW is better. For one thing, any story is welcomed. My supply of Warriors ideas is pretty limited, but my supply of other story plots is almost endless. And there are multiple crossovers of users between the two, so I can still get feedback from my friends back there as well as new friends here :3 If I'm being honest, though, my first impression of you wasn't all that great. The first time you talked to me was to tell me to put categories on Lifebreak, and while I now understand how the categories keep things organized, the way you told me seems fairly harsh. It was my first day on the wiki; to be warned about something I didn't even realize exists without even a "Hello, welcome to the wiki!" seemed like maybe I shouldn't join. Like I said, I totally understand the purpose of the categories, but maybe you could be a bit less harsh when other new users join. It could make them second-guess if they want to join the wiki. That's my (very long) two cents, I suppose. I really do like it here, and I'll always continue writing :3 (Gosh, this is ''really long.) ~Rebel~~Love~~Song~ 00:34, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It's awesome so far! If you would like to hear how I joiiiiined... I saw the link on Stormy's userpage and thought "Oh, why not?" I publish my first story and then another one, and here I am now! :D Thanks for asking, Bloody~ I love it here. ^^ Face the wrath of Noivern. 02:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Username You changed it :D and yeah that's about it 03:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) This may be a problem. Look, I don't even know what categories to add. And some people don't even know how to add categories at all! It's quite wrong in my opinion to force categories onto pages, even though the creator of the page might not even know what categories there are. So I kindly ask for assistance on what categories are on this wiki. Thank you. Sergent Doomy Doom, Doomy Doomy Doomy Doom-BOOM! Boooooooom...Dooooom...Doom Boom. Doom Boom. Doom Boom. (talk) 17:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, Bladeington X3 I thiiiink it was Eevee who started calling everyone (nickname)ington. ~Rebel~~Love~~Song~ 20:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Can i write things about religions ack sorry. I've been inactive in most places. (I recently got a social life) So um, I'll try to edit my stuff (though you can put Fly Free up for adoption, I hate it) Not Exactly Normal (talk) 17:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for subscribing to Path to the Stars! I started Chapter 1~ But in the end... it doesn't even matter. 20:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Maybe elaborate more on how I add INSERTDAYNAMEHEREWITHNOSPACE to the template?? I'm a noob hahahaha [[User:Honeyrose34|'Why does it]][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' hurt so?]] 21:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) That's alright. I don't wan't it anymore. I thought I was a simple seed and then I was the strongest tree 22:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I just checked in to say hello. How's it going? I'm not good at keeping up my activity on here, but I can see the wikia is prospering well ^-^ [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 01:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Nooooo not really. I just looked at your template. I mean I get what you're saying but I don't know how to make more parameter boxes. That's that help you help me more? :? [[User:Honeyrose34|'Why does it]][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' hurt so?]] 02:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Blooooooooood it doesn't woorrrrkkkkkkkkk fix it Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'''Laufeyson]] Hang there like fruit, my soul 17:34, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fluid layout Hi. I think this wiki should be just fine with fluid layout. The background will work very well. The main page containers use percentage width, which is ideal. There may even be a benefit to pages like Mind_Games_Series/The_Mentilector (found via Special:Random) since there will be more space for designs like that, as long as they continue to use percentage width. I'd be happy to enable it any time, just let me know. BertH (help forum | blog) 22:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Done! Looks great. I fiddled with Theme Designer a little bit just to get the center background color set right. Please let me know if you encounter any issues. BertH (help forum | blog) 23:38, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Regarding VisualEditor, let me know what you mean by "fully enacted"? If you mean available to more communities, it will be available soon as an option. But if you mean adding more features and functions, it's something we'll continue to work on, we have a whole team dedicated to it. Even since it was enabled here, we've added to the media tool, and added an option (on the More menu) to see and edit source code. More additions and updates will continue. Did that answer your question? BertH (help forum | blog) 20:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Classic editor will be there until we feel like the "old" visual can be fully retired. We also need to figure out the details of what people will see when they have visual editing disabled in their preferences, once old visual is retired. So not for a while. Why do you ask? No problem if you're just curious, but if you have concerns about it being taken away too soon (or if you feel like it's already superfluous), tell me more. :) Thanks. BertH (help forum | blog) 23:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Please encourage everyone to give feedback on the forum thread! We're anxious to hear it, negative and positive. If nothing else, we'd be interested in your own assessment of the feedback. Thanks! BertH (help forum | blog) 00:50, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Did you see that we added an option to access source within the VisualEditor? Check it out on the toolbar's "More" menu and let me know what you think. I'll be doing an update on the forum soon, talking about some of the updates that we have made recently, including that. BertH (help forum | blog) 07:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC) You'll want to add the code to MediaWiki:Wikia.js and then the icons will appear. Let us know via if you still have any trouble. BertH (help forum | blog) 09:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: No he's just a bit more busy than I am with school, I have two classes with him (Writers Craft and Tech, bot of which are M level (University/College) courses. CarcinoGeneticist 15:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Hey so like I was browsing the front page and I saw the gallery and I couldn't help but think of what I saw on the Kane Chronicles Wiki(under characters). Thost little boxes for picxtures and I just wanted to ask if you'd want those to replace the gallery, it might give the main page a bit more room. idk It was just a thought I had. -Duck nostalgia hurts... 19:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm so Sorry! I'm back now! Bloody!! My most sincere apologies for my inactivity! Allow me to explain my reasons of temporarily leaving the wiki: I had some rough days here at home as well as with RL responsibilities, I had to be inactive for some time, but now I expect to be a little more active now. I'm so glad I managed to get here before December 1st, I will not leave again. I'm back now. Call me Nim (Mind Heist) 18:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) A lot. A lot has been going on. My grandmother died Tuesday night, and I'm still trying to hold myself together. Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 03:22, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Daw thanks. I'll be gone Mon-Fri next week tho. Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 03:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep. It's a long drive Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 03:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC)